


Under the Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Christmas parties are always...memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

It had been a long while since Natasha had been Natalie Rushman, but somehow, she still continued to get invited to Stark’s Christmas parties. She figured she was on an automatic email list or something, since she and Stark hadn’t talked much since the attack on New York and he had probably forgotten to take her off the list, but she was never going to pass up free alcohol and food.

That, and a chance at seeing Pepper again.

She had checked in with Pepper briefly to make sure she was all right after the attack on New York, but after that, she had lost contact with her, and Tony and Pepper had been swept up in the Mandarin incident while Natasha was doing other things at SHIELD. So this would be a good opportunity to see Pepper for a non-serious reason for once. Natasha wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she did miss the other woman, and had grown fond of her toward the end of her time as Natalie Rushman.

Natasha hadn’t been dealing with things very well after the attack on New York, but parties were something she knew well, and she could play the role of innocent Natalie Rushman again easily. She would be herself to Pepper and Tony, of course, but she didn’t need to attract attention, so being just another pretty face would be the best decision at this point.

When she arrived at the party, wearing a dark green dress, it was incredibly crowded, which didn’t surprise her at all. She was certain now that someone had forgotten to take her off the email list, because most of these people looked like Stark employees. She did see Steve, who looked a little overwhelmed, and gave him a little wave. He waved back, but seemed to be preoccupied with talking to Tony at the moment. She searched for Pepper, hoping she wasn’t busy. As she walked, she noticed that Tony had hung mistletoe over every single doorway. Christ, that’s ridiculous.

She passed under one of the doorways, bumping into someone as she went. “Sorry - “ She looked up, and saw that it was Pepper she bumped into. Both of them stopped in the doorway, and Pepper’s face lit up, seeing her.

“Natalie - I mean, Natasha! I didn’t expect you to be here,” Pepper said, but she sounded pleased. Natasha hoped her presence was a nice surprise.

“I’m Natalie, here,” Natasha said quietly, not wanting attention drawn to her right now, and Pepper nodded.

“Of course. I’m glad to see you again, though!” Pepper smiled, and Natasha smiled back, trying not to stare too much. Pepper looked lovely tonight, wearing a lovely red dress, with her hair falling in curls around her shoulders. For all that she smiled, though, Pepper looked a little weary, even though she was trying to hide it. Natasha wasn’t sure what had happened to Pepper during the Mandarin incident, but she hoped Pepper was doing all right.

“I was hoping to see you, actually. I get along with you a lot better than I get along with Tony, so I’m glad I ran into you,” Natasha said. “Not literally - “ she corrected herself. “ - but you know what I mean.”

Pepper laughed softly. “I know what you mean, Nat, don’t worry. Can I call you Nat? That’s short for both, right?” Natasha smiled a little, looking to the side. She hadn’t expected Pepper to be so friendly, so this was a nice surprise.

“Go right ahead. Count yourself lucky, I only let a few people do that.” Natasha looked up at Pepper again, and she became conscious of the fact that they were both standing under mistletoe.

“Heyyyy, it’s Nat - Natalie - Tasha?” An obviously drunk Tony Stark stumbled over to the two of them, with an exasperated Steve Rogers in tow.

“Natalie when I’m here,” Natasha said, entirely unsurprised to see Tony completely drunk off his ass. “It’s good to see you, Steve.”

“Likewise for you, Ms. -- “

“ -- Rushman, Steve.” She gave Steve a meaningful look, who nodded.

“Of course.”

“Mzzzz Rushman.” Tony sidled up to Natasha, who raised an eyebrow. She was fully prepared to clock him in the face if he tried anything funny, and he should have known by now that she shouldn’t be messed with. “You’re under the mistletoe. I’m under the mistletoe. How about you give me a kiss?”

“Keep dreaming - “ Natasha began, but Pepper interrupted her.

“Tony, that’s rude. Didn’t you see that I was under the mistletoe with Natalie first?” Before Natasha could react, Pepper had leaned down to kiss her, and Natasha’s brain shorted out for a moment. She leaned into the kiss, putting her arms around Pepper, and didn’t stop until she heard a “gosh, ladies” from Steve. She pulled away, breathless, and saw that Pepper was more than a bit red in the face. She’d have to ask about that when they were alone.

“Fine, fine. You get Natalie.” Tony waved his hand, conceding, and then smirked. “But it’s okay, I’ve got a hot blonde in tow. Come on, Steve.” He tugged Steve away, and Natasha gave him a look of sympathy as they left, trying not to laugh.

She and Pepper were alone again now, and Natasha reddened a bit, unable to look her in the eye.

“That was okay, right?” Pepper sounded nervous now, and Natasha put a hand on her shoulder, making herself look up at her, even though she was nervous.

“Definitely okay.” Natasha leaned up, standing on her tiptoes, and kissed Pepper briefly on the lips again. When she pulled back, Pepper was hiding a smile. “And I am definitely up for that happening again, if you’re so inclined.”

Pepper hid her smile behind her hands, and gave a tiny nod, trying to contain herself. “Definitely.”

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Potts. I’m very glad no one ever took me off Stark Industries’ mailing list.”

  
  



End file.
